<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bringing her Home by Microsoftgirl24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987501">Bringing her Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftgirl24/pseuds/Microsoftgirl24'>Microsoftgirl24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftgirl24/pseuds/Microsoftgirl24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoilers for S2E5*<br/>What if Will escaped Boreal's house, however Lyra wasn't as lucky. Marisa Coulter vowed never to fail ever again.<br/>"I'm taking her home"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlo Boreal/Marisa Coulter, Lyra Belacqua &amp; Marisa Coulter, Lyra Belacqua/Will Parry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Please Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The pain was unimaginable, it was sharp and furious making it very debilitating; it was familiar to Marisa as she had learned to master through pain well throughout her life. She spasmed as Pan’s teeth sunk and pinned her daemon down, caught in a vicious fight in which her daemon only could struggle in pain; he wouldn’t fight back for some reason. The golden monkey weakly attempted only to escape Pantalaimon's grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through that unbearable pain, Marisa could only turn her head through tears to gaze upon the very face of her child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so close, she was within arms reach right in front of her after such a long time full of searching for her missing child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her daughter caught her eye, as she glanced longingly and painfully towards her. Marisa fought internally for control, little by little a movement was made through the excruciating pain. Because at that moment gazing upon her child, Marisa knew Lyra was worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worth the pain, worth any and all pain. It became more bearable as she stood up slowly and shakily, as Lyra’s eyes widened with realization and horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa took a step never taking her eyes off her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lyra!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Will called out in pain urging Lyra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra was shaking herself as her expression was of one of determination and hyperventilation as she felt every assault and bite Pan made towards the golden monkey. Pan bit hard into the golden monkey causing the monkey to cry out loudly, however, Lyra was scared and horrified to realize it had no effect on Marisa’s progress in coming slowly towards her through that pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa was determined as never before, she vowed she wouldn’t fail. Never again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden crash in the background, as Will suddenly very quickly sprinted towards Lyra. Will grabbed the alethiometer off the ground quickly before turning to Lyra, he then shook Lyra hard seeing her in great shock frozen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lyra we need to go!” He shouted quickly and desperately hoping it would get through to Lyra, Lyra started to shake from fear as all she saw was her looming mother right in front of her as Will quickly stepped behind her to open a window fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lyra quick!” Will pleaded to Lyra as he noticed she stood still catatonic, Lyra then went to escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra jerked as she felt herself held back hard, she could only flinch when her mother then tightly gripped her arm in a death grip with her hand. Causing Lyra to gasp out in pain and fear of her mother’s touch even more so her mother’s retaliation to her attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra cried out only to see Will notice Lyra was stuck, Will came over to help Lyra quickly trying to free her. Lyra could only stare back at her mother’s eyes in shock as she failed to move, Lyra began to pull desperately and hard to escape her mother’s death grip on her arm. Will attempted to help free Lyra, pulling as Lyra struggled within her mother’s grip as the woman stared them down with more determination in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment Mr. Latrom leaped over the back of the sofa to reach and chase after them, he desperately desired the knife as Marisa desired Lyra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Will in danger Lyra urged Pan to release the golden monkey and try to stop Mr. Latrom as Lyra made a quick sacrifice to save Will. To save another person from a possible similar fate to Roger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Run Will!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not without you!” Will looked at Lyra incredulously with worry, not wanting to leave Lyra behind. He said they would stick together and he had meant it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Protect the knife, go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will seeing Mr. Latrom breaking free from evading Pan, glanced towards the man before looking back to Lyra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come back for you!” He shouted out upset, Mr. Latrom headed towards Will at an alarming pace barely getting him before Will just in time closed the window behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving Lyra behind with her mother.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Her Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyra collapsed the minute the window along with Will had disappeared, she felt herself beginning to shake even more as she began to cry and sob before crouching down into herself as her mother finally let go of her iron grip on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>Marisa began to compose herself as she felt relief from the attack on the golden monkey had seized, causing her to reactionarily let go of Lyra as the girl crouched down sitting in the fetal position herself sobbing. </p><p> </p><p>Marisa having then composed herself before she then bent down sitting upon the floor at Lyra’s level, reached a hand towards Lyra.</p><p> </p><p>“Lyra” Marisa softly and longingly called out to her daughter with desperation. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra, noticing her movement crawled away upon the floor away from her mother as if burned. </p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch me!” </p><p> </p><p>Lyra cried out as Pan then scampered his way around the golden monkey leaping into Lyra’s arms where Lyra held him tight as she shook with fear. Tears flowed down her face. Lyra began to struggle to breathe as the situation she was now stuck in hit her fully.</p><p> </p><p>Lyra began to struggle to get air, as she attempted to breathe as tears continued to fall, sobs among hiccups were never-ending consuming her. Lyra could sense her mother and Mr. Latrom nearby watching her.</p><p> </p><p>Lyra was trapped.</p><p> </p><p>Fight or flight, kicked in as Lyra abruptly sprung up from the floor and ran past Mr.Latrom before suddenly her overwhelming emotions and lack of breathing air had resulted in Lyra fainting upon the floor near the stairs. </p><hr/><p>Will sat within the cafe upon his bed all alone, silence surrounded him causing him to feel utterly alone without the presence of Lyra and Pan.</p><p> </p><p>He flexed his fingers in pain from when Mr. Latrom had pressed hard upon his wound in their fight. It hurt however it didn’t bother him as much as having to leave Lyra behind like that, he wished he could have reacted differently. Wished he had been able to free her and had been stronger, maybe even faster and she would have been here with him.</p><p> </p><p>All he had of Lyra was the golden alethiometer. </p><p> </p><p>He was going to go back for her, he promised he would. He wouldn’t leave her behind. </p><p> </p><p>He needed her to read the alethiometer to find his dad, however, he had to admit he needed Lyra for Lyra. </p><p> </p><p>He missed her, he clenched his fist with his wounded hand focusing on the feeling. </p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow he would go back, tomorrow he would free Lyra. </p><p> </p><p>He had to try.</p><hr/><p>Lyra slept deep and hard, having passed out from her emotions and the shock of it all.</p><p> </p><p>Lyra felt herself going in and out of sleep. At one point in time, she felt a soft hand brush her hair back from her forehead lovingly with care. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra imagined it was Ma Costa and that she was back with the gyptians once more. </p><p> </p><p>However this time it wasn’t Ma Costa, it was Lyra's mother. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh Lyra</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lyra had tears still upon her face. Nearly dried tear stains upon her cheeks, within her sleep, Marisa wiped them away gently with thumb stroking Lyra's sleeping face. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra faded into a deep sleep once more only to slightly emerge hearing hushed voices nearby speaking, some of it could be made out.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>She needs to rest</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I<em> can use her to lure him back, he’ll come back for her I’m sure of it </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You<em> need to assure me that that boy will not come near Lyra, he’ll whisk her away from me” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You have my word, Lyra will be safe with you. With us. I have something that will help-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once more Lyra faded back into sleep, Pan tucked close into her as they refused to part an inch away from each other. </p><hr/><p>Marisa had looked after Lyra never leaving her side for a minute afraid that if she left for simply a moment the boy with the knife would come and steal Lyra away and she would never find Lyra again. </p><p> </p><p>She searched so far and high, expending all resources and even leaving her standing in the magisterium to find Lyra. She wanted her child, she wanted to keep her safe. Keep her with her.</p><p> </p><p>Where she belonged by her mother’s side, she was her child. </p><p> </p><p>Her Lyra. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra’s chest raised and fell as she slept upon Carlo’s guest bedroom bed. Marisa had changed Lyra into a fresh brand new set of matching pajamas. Carlo had gone out and bought Lyra some clothes knowing Lyra would be given to Marisa when Will was supposed to bring him the knife. </p><p>He strived to prove to Marisa he could provide for her, prove his worth.</p><p>It was sad really, Carlo had gone shopping after carrying Lyra into the guest bedroom and laid her upon the bed for Marisa to care for her.</p><p>He had gone out to the shop to buy all sorts of items for Lyra, such as more clothes and food among other things children Lyra’s age would like. </p><p> </p><p>All in an effort to impress Marisa.</p><p> </p><p>When Lyra fainted Marisa nearly had a worried conniption as she frantically checked upon Lyra flocking to her side as she had fallen to the floor.</p><p>When they had deduced the girl had simply fainted, they made her comfortable by putting her to bed waiting for her to wake. </p><p>Marisa was thankful in some aspects as she had noted that Pantalaimon had continued to change, he hadn’t settled just yet. He currently was in the form of a fluffy red panda, cuddled and curled tightly on Lyra’s chest as the girl breathed in her sleep. </p><p> </p><p>The golden monkey stayed by the window looking outside while Marisa sat upon the edge of the bed at Lyra’s side as she slept waiting for her to wake up. She stared at her daughter as she slept, having missed having Lyra within arms reach of her.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t been in Lyra’s presence this long in a while, ever since Lyra lived with her in her flat in London. It made her miss desperately for those times together before the illusion had shattered and everything fell apart. </p><p> </p><p>There was a gentle knock then upon the white wooden door, it was Carlo.</p><p> </p><p>Marisa then with a grimace upon her face at having to get up to go to the door leaving Lyra’s bedside went to open the door to see what Carlo wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Marisa opened the door, the grimace leaving her face evaporating as if it had never been there, meeting Carlo in the doorway opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she still asleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she is”</p><p> </p><p>“If she fails to wake soon, I think it might be beneficial to ring a doctor” </p><p> </p><p>“And say what. When they notice her daemon”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have someone here that I trust”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think-”  Marisa nearly hissed as she didn’t want an outsider, someone she didn’t know from this world let alone poking around her daughter. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm” </p><p> </p><p>Both Marisa and Carlo froze as they both heard the sound coming from the bed, Marisa quickly turned around and stalked towards the bed as Carlo followed her into the room leaving the door open. </p><p> </p><p>The golden monkey leaped upon the bed quickly at the sound of the noise, approaching Lyra’s sleeping state however he wasn’t harsh or nor did he growl. He let out a whine as he watched Lyra shift in her sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra’s eyes began to flutter quickly as she moved under the bed covers, her eyes began to slowly open as she awoke from fainting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think 🙊🙈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Belonging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyra’s eyes fluttered as they adjusted to the light within the room, Lyra was comfortable within the queen-sized bed. Lyra felt and noticed she was in different clothing, she was wearing pajamas similar to the one’s she used to wear when she stayed with her mother.</p><p> </p><p>Lyra’s eyes widened as Pan jolted up off her chest as Lyra glanced around noticing she was in a bedroom somewhere that wasn’t the cafe in Cittàgazze. Then she saw her mother and Mr. Latrom to her right turn around near the doorway noticing she had woken up. </p><p> </p><p>“Lyra”</p><p> </p><p>Lyra jumped up from the covers bolting right away, she sprung up off the bed in a flash with Pan following as she quickly went for the nearby closed windows. The golden monkey had been knocked off the bed by the covers Lyra had tossed off her.</p><p> </p><p>“Lyra! Lyra stop!”</p><p> </p><p>Lyra heard rushed footsteps and two shouts behind her as she quickly made haste trying desperately to open one of the windows. Lyra with nimble fingers got the window to unlatch before the window opened less than an inch before a piercing screeching alarm tore out within the room at it being opened. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra in shock and fear covered her ears instinctively at the loud piercing sound in reaction, Lyra still made moves to pry the window open further. Lyra clung on for dear life to the windowsill hoping to make a break for it as the alarm still sounded out piercingly loud announcing her attempted jailbreak. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra felt arms hug her around her torso pulling her away from the window, Lyra resisted as she struggled to breathe from fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go darling”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Lyra screamed out beginning to sob as she realized she was stuck and that the window wouldn’t open all the way as the grip around her pulled her away from the window. </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Latrom was pulling at Lyra’s fingers and hands delicately to get Lyra to let go of the windowsill edge that she was holding on to. Pan, who had transformed into a cat, screeched and hissed at Mr.Latrom making swipes at the man’s leg to get him to stop. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra’s fingers were eventually removed from the window causing Marisa to fall backward with Lyra within her arms onto the carpeted floor of the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>“No” Lyra cried out in a whisper as she realized there would be no way she would be able to escape, she continued to cry struggling to breathe as she was overtaken with emotions. Lyra felt herself being pulled into her mother’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Marisa held Lyra close to her as she placed her chin atop of Lyra’s head holding her close to her heart as Lyra cried and sobbed struggling to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, it’s alright. It’s alright….you’re safe now. I’ve got you….mama’s got you” </p><p> </p><p>Marisa swayed slightly with Lyra within her arms as they sat upon the carpet, Lyra continued to cry as she tried to get some air. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra’s breathing began to even out as she was able to breathe in struggling with hiccups from crying. Lyra through tears could do nothing but let her mother for the first time ever comfort her. Lyra couldn’t ever remember having someone hold her or cuddle her in all of her life so far, it had only ever been Lyra and Pan. Now, here she was in her mother’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>It confused the wit’s out of Lyra, as she felt conflicted internally about her mother. Her mother at times seemed so good, how Lyra imagined her mother to be. </p><p> </p><p>However, Lyra knew everything good with her mother was too good to be true. </p><p> </p><p>It hurt, it was conflicting. Lyra wanted so desperately to believe her mother to be good, however, history has shown. Her mother wasn’t to be trusted, she would just get hurt eventually. </p><p> </p><p>Her mother had never hugged her before…..when they first met and she offered Lyra to be her assistant. Lyra had hugged her then, excited that for once. Someone had wanted her. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra rested within her mother’s arms, as Marisa rocked Lyra and herself back and forth soothingly holding Lyra for dear life as if she would slip away. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here” Marisa pressed a kiss to Lyra’s head softly, savoring holding her child within her arms. Something she had stridden for since the moment she realized she loved Lyra, she wanted her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With everything I have </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go” Lyra softly begged her mother, through fallen tears as Lyra sniffled breathing in deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“I let you go many years ago and it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life” </p><p> </p><p>Lyra froze within her mother’s arms sniffling through her tears, as her mother’s words took her by surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“Why should I trust you...you..you just hurt and lie….”</p><p> </p><p>Marisa sighed as she held onto her child within her arms close to her, feeling Lyra’s heart beating safe against hers. She knew after Lyra attempted to flee and after she had Pantalaimon attack her, she had to tell Lyra the truth. No holds barred, if she didn’t she would fully lose her. </p><p> </p><p>“I was foolish, I didn’t realize that in my pursuit of power….it caused hurt to the one person that should have mattered most of all…..You”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Why didn’t you leave me like him?” Lyra tearfully asked as she recalled how her father killed Roger, leaving her behind for his own ambition and goals not a care for anyone. It made Lyra’s tears anew at the thought of Roger. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re my daughter, my place is with you Lyra…..You are my home and I vow <b> <em>never</em> </b> to leave you again” </p><p> </p><p>Lyra buried her face into her mother’s chest and shoulder as her mother’s words registered, it’s something Lyra dreamed one day her uncle would have said to her once upon a time. Her mother had traveled worlds and lands to go after her, to be with her. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra was wanted, her mother loved her. Lyra cried as she felt and let all her emotions out for the first time.  She sunk into her mother’s arms returning her embrace, Marisa relaxed into Lyra’s embrace as she felt that she had finally gotten her daughter back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I end the story soon or should there be more moments between Marisa and Lyra? You decide, let me know in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'm here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lyra was ushered back to the bed she had been resting in not long ago by her mother, it was a direct comparison to the last time she had been with her mother. In her chambers at Bolvangar, after they had almost cut her and Pan. Before her mother rescued them, she didn’t wish that for Lyra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saved her, Lyra was sleepy from all the crying she had done along with the emotions of the day. It was the middle of the night, very late into the night. It had been late already when Lyra and Will arrived at Mr. Latrom’s house to retrieve the alethiometer. Lyra wished she had it right at the moment to ask it about her mother, whether she could be trusted this time or whether this all was another grand half truthed deception of her’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra was tired however Pan and Lyra refused to fall asleep and let their guard down in the slightest, while Lyra believed her mother wouldn’t kill her it still didn’t settle her nerves. As her mother had been known to hurt in other ways, Pan stayed close to Lyra sitting upon her lap as a red panda watching with narrowed eyes the golden monkey who sat at the edge of the bed staring at Lyra with searching deep eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra could only stare at the golden monkey as he refused to move his eyes off of Lyra and Pan for a millisecond as if she would disappear. Her mother had left the room nervously, reluctant to leave Lyra’s vicinity however seemed to have conceded to leave her daemon behind now that Lyra knew they could separate at will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It scared Lyra how she was able to do so, it was not natural. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra could hear hushed whispers from downstairs, she appeared to be in the guest bedroom upstairs while her mother had gone to the kitchen to fetch some tea and to talk to Carlo Boreal as she knew him and quickly reintroduced to Lyra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra couldn’t leave or make another attempt at escape since the golden monkey watched her vigorously without fail, Lyra also noted she had no way of contacting Will or getting to Will at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would have to wait for him to return as he promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll come back right?” Lyra asked Pan quietly, almost so low the golden monkey almost didn’t hear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, he’s Will” Pan comforted Lyra for a second, there was still some doubt at the back of her mind that she shoved down. She was scared she would be stuck with her mother with no chance of escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was some noise downstairs as most of the lights were turned off as Lyra heard footsteps coming back up the stairs straight towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was some noise as her mother entered the room once more, with a forced comforting smile as she carried a teacup of tea with her. Her mother had changed into a nightgown of sorts similar to what she would wear however different from Will’s world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boreal lingered in the doorway with her mother for a second, he wore a fake smile towards Lyra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Carlo, thank you once again” Marisa smiled towards him with a look upon her face that made Lyra want to cringe and gag at the sight. It was weird seeing her mother act in such a way, she had never seen her with a man before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lyra, say goodnight to Carlo” Marisa tilted her head towards Lyra, giving her a look that sent a shiver down Lyra’s spine quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight” Lyra scarily found herself quickly responding back as if to appease her mother almost in fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boreal smiled softly in response before bowing out of view down the hall towards his own bedroom for the night. Marisa seeing him go, let her face fall as if the facade had ended once the man was out of view. She then closed the bedroom door softly, Pan noticed through narrowed eyes that she locked it shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra almost began to shake as it hit her once again that they were trapped, there wasn’t a choice on Lyra being there. She was a prisoner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa then softly looked towards Lyra and Pan who was lying sitting up in the bed, as Marisa had left her moments ago since she had gone to talk to Boreal and grab some tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa sat upon the edge of the bed, careful not to sit too close to Lyra who cautiously watched her clearly nervous and not meeting her gaze. Lyra only stared either at the golden monkey, Pan, or the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa reached forward her hand delicately towards Lyra, tucking away Lyra’s stray hair from her face. The touch caused Lyra to flinch, making Marisa’s heart hurt that her own daughter feared her in such a way, just as she had towards her mother as a young girl. It broke her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa lowered her hand pulling away from Lyra to glance at her lap, where she held the cup of tea in her other hand. Marisa breathed and took a second before she brought herself some courage to get Lyra to open up to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here drink this, I made you some Camille tea” Marisa then brought the tea into Lyra’s eye line, Lyra quickly glanced at the cup before ignoring it.  Marisa sighed as she waited for Lyra to say anything, anything at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lyra…..It will help you sleep” she offered the tea once more, Lyra continued to ignore her only this time Pan had taken a sniff of the tea Marisa held out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lyra, it’s quite late. You must be tired, I know I can see it” Marisa spoke softly and soothingly to Lyra lightly pleading with her seeing how exhausted Lyra was and that she clearly needed something to make her sleep after the events of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trust needed to be rebuilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s safe see” Marisa then raised the tea to her lips and took a sip herself. Lyra watched her with curious tired eyes, looking for anything in her mother’s expression to show she was lying and that perhaps she had tampered with the tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra found nothing, Pan glanced up at Lyra in question as Marisa then held it out once more to Lyra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra then reached her hand out to grasp the tea taking it from her mother, Marisa watched Lyra as the girl sniffed it for an extra measure before finally taking a sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa sighed once Lyra began to drink the tea, Lyra gripped the cup with two hands so as to not spill the drink. Lyra finding the drink comforting drank the tea in its entirety surprising Marisa who had been watching her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Lyra drank her tea, Pan laid down upon Lyra’s lap curling his tail around himself comfortably. Lyra calmed down letting herself become more sleepy by the minute, she held the glass in one hand while she swiped at one of her eyes sleepily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be tired darling, here lay down” Marisa then turned down the pillows, undoing the bed so Lyra could sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra tried to cling to being awake, her mother then took the empty glass from Lyra placing it upon the nightstand next to the bed. Marisa then stood up from the side of the bed, as she eyed Lyra falling more asleep as she went to turn off the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa then made her way back to the bed before she lifted the covers on one side of the bed before crawling into bed next to Lyra for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go to sleep” Lyra whined as her voice softly faded off from exhaustion. Lyra almost reminded Marisa of the Lyra who she first met at Jordan college rather than the newly changed mature Lyra who had seen and dealt with far more than any child her age should.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sshhh, it’s alright. Go to bed darling” Lyra could feel her mother tucking her in and covering her with the covers for the night, Lyra felt herself become heavier by the second as she sunk into the mattress. Pan shifted into a white ermine before settling next to her on the side away from her mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra began to drift off as she felt comfortable and warm where sleep began to wash over her, she felt her hair being brushed away from her face before her mother laid a kiss upon her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My darling Lyra…...goodnight”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa could hardly sleep as she couldn’t help but find herself staring at Lyra as she slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her daughter, her child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa noticed the slightest movements of Lyra and Pan, the littlest twitch upon Lyra’s face as the girl slept. Her eyes moved variously under her eyelids as she slept, Marisa starred wondering what the girl was dreaming about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Lyra dreaming of a simpler time before all of these events had occurred, probably a time before her friend Roger had been killed? Perhaps Marisa thought hopefully of their times together in London, before Lyra had run away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa was nearly falling into sleep herself when she felt the bed sheets shift as a moan sounded out within the bedroom. It was Lyra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra began to toss to one side before the other as if she was fighting off thoughts or something uncomfortable.  Then Pan had shifted into a puppy and began to whimper himself, this urged Marisa to shift herself under the covers closer to Lyra in worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No….Roger!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa didn’t dare touch Lyra, no matter how much she wanted to comfort her. She wished Lyra wouldn’t be upset, that she was happy and peaceful. She held back since she wanted to gain Lyra's trust and her attempts to comfort her so soon may not go over well. Marisa didn’t wish to risk it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra cried along with Pan’s whimpers as she relived Roger’s death in her nightmares, it was tragic that the nightmare was real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Roger...don’t leave me</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa couldn’t lay still any longer as the golden monkey leaped up to the head of the pillows where Pan was laying before petting him comfortingly as Marisa took Lyra within her arms holding her close to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sshhh, ssshhh…..I’m here….mama is here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa’s heart leaped bounds, as Lyra then wrapped her arms around Marisa’s middle, hugging her back as she sniffled through tears against Marisa’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa just basked in the moment of her child willingly seeking out comfort in her for the first time, she ran her fingers through Lyra’s hair before beginning to rub circles upon her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra's cries turned to sniffles as Marisa comforted her along with the golden monkey comforting Pan; it was an overwhelming and intoxicating feeling for Marisa as she finally felt relaxed for the first time in as long as she could remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra’s breathing once again began to settle and even out as she fell deep asleep within her mother’s arms hugging her tight grounding her. Pulling her away from the vision of Roger cold and lifeless within her arms and the guilt over his death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The golden monkey curled up in a ball surrounding Pan as he slept, holding him close to him in comfort. Pan leaned onto the golden monkey surprisingly leaning into the other daemon's touch, the golden monkey’s eyes deepened as the response of Pan was so innocent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa was falling quickly asleep holding Lyra to her, the girl sleeping upon her chest as it rose and fell with each soft breath. It was the closest the two had been since Lyra had been born, the feeling between them was indescribable warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa fell into sleep with a soft smile on her face and an ache within her heart and soul finding relief.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Uneasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyra breathed in waking up in the morning as the sun shone, reaching past the mostly closed curtains, Lyra shifted upon the bed moaning as she woke up. The first thing that Lyra registered was the tight low uncomfortable feeling in her head that ached. The second was that she was sleeping against someone within their arms. </p><p> </p><p>It was her mother’s arms, within her sleep Lyra must have sought the comfort of her mother. Lyra laid upon Marisa’s chest, where Marisa had her arms cuddling Lyra to her. Lyra was confused, as she wondered how within her sleep did she end up in her mother’s arms as she couldn’t recall anything before originally drinking the tea and falling asleep. It frustrated her that she allowed her mother to get so close, even more so ashamed that she loved and craved her mother's comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Lyra attempted to move out of her mother’s arms only as she shifted very slightly barely an inch, her mother’s arms tightened around her securing her even more from moving. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra sighed in frustration as Pan couldn’t move himself either for the golden monkey had curled himself around Pan trapping him as Lyra’s mother kept Lyra within her clutches. </p><p> </p><p>They weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. </p><p> </p><p>As Lyra moved her head against Marisa’s chest to look around, waking up the movement awoke Marisa as well who breathed in sharply as she slowly opened her eyes adjusting the semi light within the bedroom. She rubbed Lyra’s back lovingly softly smiling that Lyra was still close to her when she awoke. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning darling” Marisa spoke softly towards Lyra seeing the girl awake who looked at her through tired eyes upon her chest.  </p><p> </p><p>Pan began to stretch upon the golden monkey’s fur, he bowed his head as he let out a mighty yawn before sleepily rubbing himself into the fur mistaking it for the bed sheets. The golden monkey watched him with soft staring eyes, curious at Pan watching the innocence of it all. </p><p> </p><p>Pan eventually noticed he was curled up on the golden monkey as if a baby and began to quickly retreat away from the golden monkey who reached his hands out to catch Pan in his grasp gently however not letting him go far.</p><p> </p><p>“Lyra” Pan called out as he dodged the golden monkey, or at least attempted to as he was caught and brought towards the golden monkey who put Pan over his shoulder holding him as if a baby. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra’s eyes darted as she woke up even more, her adrenaline began to spike as she fully grasped once again where she was and who she was with. More so trapped with. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra’s body froze and flinched up as she tried once again to remove herself from her mother’s arms, hopefully now her mother would loosen her grip. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lyra began to pull away and coldness began to creep upon Marisa at the loss in comfort of her child. Marisa at first went to grip Lyra tightly bringing her back to her arms however steeled herself not to. She needed Lyra to trust her, Lyra had to choose her naturally. She could physically have Lyra with her however it would be for nothing if Lyra refused her and fought her every second. Trying to run away.</p><p> </p><p>Lyra shifted herself away from her mother, laying down beside her at the moment as she felt all the feelings through Pan being held by the golden monkey. He was cradling Pan who squirmed in his grasp. </p><p> </p><p>Marisa gave the monkey a look Lyra didn’t catch and then a second later with a whimper sounding out from the golden monkey Pan was freed. He scurried quickly to Lyra, hiding by Lyra’s pajama collar closest to her cautiously watching the golden monkey who went to sulk and pout at the edge of the bed with his back to them. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra breathed tensely as she and Pan relaxed after being reunited, Marisa watched Lyra with searching eyes. The room was quiet, save for a sound from downstairs breaking it. </p><p> </p><p>“Lyra……” Lyra looked towards her mother cautiously and fearfully now gripping the bed sheets to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“I need to use the loo” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s right outside the door down the hall to the left. Do you need me to show you?” Marisa was already getting out from under the covers to show Lyra before the girl could answer. </p><p> </p><p>“No!....I mean no I think I can manage” Lyra nearly shouted as her mother attempted to nearly follow her to the restroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh…...alright darling, come straight back once you are done. I’ll show you to the kitchen and we will find Boreal and some breakfast”</p><p> </p><p>Lyra darted out of the room with a steady pace, Pan followed after her scampering along the floor as a red panda out of the bedroom. Marisa tried to convince her inner thoughts that Lyra genuinely had to go to the restroom badly. However deep down she knew Lyra vacated the room at that speed because the girl was greatly uncomfortable in her presence. </p><p> </p><p>She just needed to be there, to push Lyra. To show her, she could be her mother. That she could care and protect her and Lyra would want to stay.</p><p> </p><p>The golden monkey glanced at her as she thought so, while making the bed and fixing it. He stared at her upon the covers. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fool, she will never trust us again. She will run from us. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Marisa then grunted angrily pulling the sheet out from under the golden monkey knocking him harshly to the ground, where he yelped in pain and scurried away from her in fear of another attack. </p><p> </p><p>Marisa would make it so that would never happen, Lyra stayed with them. Forever, she vowed never to lose her daughter again. No matter what it took. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra was hers.</p><hr/><p>Will woke up early as soon as the sun rose in Cittagazze, he was anxious and eager to save Lyra. He wondered to himself if he was capable, if he could actually save her. It would put himself and the danger of the knife landing in Mr. Latrom’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>He swore as bearer to not allow that to happen, he steely told himself he wouldn’t allow that to happen. He could do it, he could save Lyra.  He had to, without Lyra reading the alethiometer he wouldn’t be able to find his dad. He wouldn’t be able to help his mum and resolve the situation he ran away from.</p><p> </p><p>His dad could fix it all, they would be together. They would go home, perhaps they could be a family again. </p><p> </p><p>First he needed to get Lyra back</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The bathroom door opened after Lyra flushed the toilet, having already washed her hands she sleepily wiped the remaining sleep from her eyes sloppily with one hand. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra walked a couple feet along the carpet,before mid yawn closing her eyes for a second before opening them to see her mother. Lyra nearly jumped as her breathing deepened in surprise to see her mother appear in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought-” </p><p> </p><p>“I finished making the bed so I thought I would come and find you, you must be hungry darling let’s go see what Carlo has for breakfast hmm” Marisa played with Lyra’s hair for a second possessively before putting one arm around Lyra escorting her downstairs to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Lyra could only gulp as she and Pan were being ushered as if on a tight leash never to leave her mother’s sight. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra had already planned to climb out the bathroom window however quickly found out when she went to use the restroom that there was no window to escape. Lyra tried to be discreet as she looked around the house as her mother escorted her to the kitchens, looking for all types of doors and windows in which she could potentially escape out of.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Marisa pretended not to notice Lyra glancing around, she knew the girl was looking for a possible escape.  She tightened her grip upon her daughter bringing her in closer to her side, as if to prevent her from sprinting away. </p><p> </p><p>Carlo was dressed casually however dressed, stirring a cup of coffee at the kitchen dining table as Marisa entered with Lyra. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Marisa…..” his eyes lingered over the rim of his mug sucked into the sight of Marisa making brief eye contact with her before he stopped shortly after seeing Lyra.</p><p> </p><p>“And Lyra…….. Did you sleep well? Your mother was awfully worried about what happened when you fainted”  </p><p> </p><p>Lyra was nervous on edge, around the man however she wouldn’t be intimidated by him; he had the appearance of being friendly however like her mother. Lyra did not trust the man. </p><p> </p><p>Marisa chose that moment to place her hands upon Lyra’s shoulders almost as if possessively holding her daughter close to her and at a distance from Boreal. </p><p> </p><p>Marisa gained an appreciative glance towards Boreal catching his eye, silently excusing Lyra for her rudeness towards him as Lyra ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>Marisa then brought Lyra over to the kitchen dining room table sitting her down in one of the chairs as if Lyra was a younger child. </p><p> </p><p>“Lyra, are you feeling any better?” </p><p> </p><p>Lyra said nothing, not wanting to speak to her mother or Carlo, angry and frustrated and more importantly scared that she was trapped with her mother. Will nowhere in sight. Lyra looked away from her mother as Pan sought shelter underneath the chair she was sitting upon hiding from the golden monkey who stalked nearby watching Lyra and Pan’s every move.</p><p> </p><p>Lyra paid no attention to her mother and Boreal in silent protest. Marisa dejected, busied herself with getting some breakfast for Lyra from the kitchen staying in view of Lyra at all times. Boreal showed her around the kitchen fetching some food and stuff he had bought for Lyra at the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Lyra turned her head towards the windows flooding the house with light, Lyra could see the street outside and some cars driving by. She felt even more trapped, on the inside looking out. She kept an eye out desperately hoping to see Will outside on the sidewalk or a sign he was coming to get her. </p><p> </p><p>“You know you did have me awfully worried last night when you fainted. Lyra….please speak to me. I need to know if you feel alright” </p><p> </p><p>Lyra turned her head from the window fast as Marisa came over on one side of Lyra startling her a bit, Lyra’s eyes closed from the rush of light change before she suddenly sneezed loudly and aggressively multiple times. Lyra bent into herself covering her sneezes disoriented. </p><p> </p><p>Pan whimpered under the chair as well, shrinking in upon himself in reaction to Lyra. Lyra kept her head in her hands still covering her nose, as she felt her head return to normal slowly. When she lifted her head upwards once more back to normal, she suddenly felt a cold hand upon her forehead which made Lyra whine trying to shrug it off. </p><p> </p><p>“Lyra, let me see”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, let go”</p><p> </p><p>“If you were fine, you wouldn’t have fainted last night and you wouldn’t have had such a reaction to sneezing as you just did” </p><p> </p><p>Lyra pulled herself away from her mother fighting her lightly, as she warded off Marisa’s searching hand from her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“Lyra” Marisa then scolded with a sharp tone as she had done so before in the past, Lyra was really trying it. Lyra glared up at Marisa as if mimicking the paddington bear hard stare, that she had learned about from seeing the film in the cinema with Will. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Marisa glared back sternly at Lyra’s insolence, Lyra was attempting to defy her and test her limits. Marisa stared her down until Lyra wore more of a pout rather than a glare. Lyra didn't have the strength in her to keep up her glare. However Lyra stayed stubborn as ever as she looked away from her mother glowering her gaze to the table instead. </p><p> </p><p>“Lyra, I know this situation is far from ideal between us... However be it the case, I am your mother. It is my duty as your mother to look after you. To keep you safe….please let me take care of you” Lyra kept her shoulders raised on edge however she realised for the moment, her mother had a point so Lyra deflated before looking down allowing Marisa to properly feel Lyra’s forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Marisa kept Lyra from getting out of her chair while hovering over her. She moved her hand upon Lyra’s forehead, to Lyra her hand was stone cold and made her head uncomfortable; Lyra as if she were five once more whined. </p><p> </p><p>Marisa checked Lyra’s forehead properly, moving her hand upon it. It made Lyra uncomfortable from the coldness of it, however the touch felt nice. She closed her eyes at the touch. Lyra for a second felt she could pretend, her mother wasn’t responsible for murder and more importantly hadn’t used her daemon to attack Pan. To hurt her. </p><p> </p><p>“You are warm” </p><p> </p><p>“It's nothing”  </p><p> </p><p>“Carlo is there a temperature reader in this world?” </p><p> </p><p>Marisa was determined not to shrug this off, Lyra could be ill she had to find out if her child was alright. </p><p> </p><p>Marisa scrambled into the kitchen quickly trying to find a thermometer with the help of Boreal, Lyra groaned in embarrassment at the kitchen table sliding into her crossed arms. Lyra noticed she bumped into something upon the table, she must have not seen it however her mother must have placed the items upon the table.</p><p> </p><p>There was a colorful box upon the table with a small cartoon man dressed in green, Pan jumped upon the table in curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>“Lyra look it’s Paddington bear on the back of the box” Pan cheered, calling out, Lyra quickly by surprise turned the box around in her hands to see Lo and behold. Paddington Bear upon the back of the box, just like in the film. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra analyzed the box enthusiastically noticing the puzzles upon the back along with the pictures of Paddington, having nothing better to do Lyra found her eyes glued to the box she didn’t even notice her mother returning to her side.</p><p> </p><p>Marisa, seeing the opportunity of Lyra distracted, then moved Lyra’s hair away from her ear and behind it, brushing it back. She then stuck a thermometer within Lyra’s ear causing Lyra to become startled by the foreign feeling. </p><p> </p><p>“What is that?!” Lyra squirmed within her chair at the weird uncomfortable feeling, Marisa did not let Lyra go, determined to check her child for a fever. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s called a thermometer in this world, see that wasn’t so bad” Marisa removed the thermometer from Lyra’s ear delicately to check the reading, when she read it she frowned instantly, her face morphing. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra kept looking the box over, Marisa noticing for the first time that Lyra was fascinated by the box. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know of this…” Marisa squinted trying to read the foreign lettering of the font on the box, it was quite childish to her in appearance. “Lucky charms?”</p><p> </p><p>“No”</p><p> </p><p>Pan then sniffed the box, entertained by the pictures on it; he noticed there was a sweet smell coming from inside. Lyra, then noticed there were pictures of children eating on the back of the box with Paddington realized this was food of some sort. Lyra was hungry, she hadn’t eaten anything last night.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry? You should eat something... It says here that they are magically delicious, would you like to have this for breakfast?” </p><p> </p><p>Lyra said nothing, however she did look to her mother before nodding her head in agreement. Marisa sighed in satisfaction that Lyra had acknowledged her and even more so had responded. It was progress, slow but progress nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>Marisa then hurried off turning her back to get Lyra a bowl to serve her these so called lucky charms, her back was turned to Lyra who watched her cautiously debating whether to use this opportunity to try and flee however she knew the windows and the doors were all locked after Boreal had told her last night. Lyra remembered her last attempt at an escape, the windows had some kind of alarm on them. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra deflated a bit, she resolved herself to stare blankly at Paddington bear thinking about Will and the cinema and how he had been worried for her. The film had been very enjoyable, Lyra had seen nothing like it in her life. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly there was a light tapping upon the window near the kitchen dining table, it was faint however Pan was able to hear it. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra noticed Mr.Latr- Boreal and her mother hadn’t noticed as the two of them spoke in hushed tones. Her mother’s voice sounded worried, Lyra didn’t pay it too much attention for she then glanced towards the window.</p><p> </p><p>Right outside the window was Will. </p><p> </p><p>He came back.</p><p> </p><p>Lyra smiled softly as hope filled her eyes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will noticing, Mr. Latrom and Lyra’s mother in the kitchen signaled to Lyra to keep quiet, by putting a finger to his mouth to shush. He then raised the subtle knife in the air for her to see, before he gestured it towards space in the air. </p><p> </p><p>He was going to rescue her. He had a plan. </p><p> </p><p>“Here we are” Marisa then turned back around towards Lyra with a bowl and spoon in hand along with a carton of milk. She plastered an encouraging smile upon her face sitting down next to Lyra with some oatmeal and coffee for herself, hoping to pretend everything was fine and normal as if this were a normal morning between them. </p><p> </p><p>Will just as Marisa turned around quickly ducked out of view from the window, just in time to not be seen. At least not by Marisa, Boreal on the other hand who had been leaning against the granite countertop nursing his cuppa noticed the slightest movement by the window. </p><p> </p><p>Any other day, he would have dismissed it. However, expecting Will to return for Lyra with the knife. He was on edge and alert, he then quickly placed down his cup before walking past Lyra and Marisa at the table and towards the window. </p><p> </p><p>He inspected the outside looking for any sights of anyone, at the sight of him at the window looking. Marisa then reached for Lyra’s hand as if a crutch afraid her daughter would vanish before her very eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it the boy?” Marisa quickly inquired, asking him. Nervous and fearful. Not wishing an interruption while finally being able to be with her daughter. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, I thought I saw something” Boreal’s eyes narrowed as he glanced around out the window for hints of something. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra saw her mother turn her gaze towards her. Lyra quickly put on a poker face resembling an expression her mother would have. They were very similar, not that Lyra would admit it. </p><p> </p><p>“Lyra, did you see something?”</p><p> </p><p>Lyra said nothing as she avoided her mother’s eyes, she then reached to open the cereal box before pouring some out into the bowl her mother brought her. </p><p> </p><p>“Nope, didn’t see anything”  Lyra then poured some milk on top of the cereal within the bowl splashing some upon the table. Before scooping some of the cereal upon the spoon before she began hurriedly eating it so as to have a reason not to speak. </p><p> </p><p>Boreal narrowed his eyes further as did Marisa sensing Lyra was being avoidant, Boreal simmered his frustration towards the girl as he knew he could just check the security cameras installed all over his property. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to check the security cameras, just in case. I will be back in just a moment, with that object we discussed. Perhaps after breakfast, it might be a good idea for Lyra to rest in the living room there is a telly in there that she might enjoy” Lyra listened as she ate, her mother sitting at the table next to her facing Boreal as he then left the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Carlo, that is kind of you” Marisa plastered a smile upon her face, as Boreal smiled softly towards her in response pleased with succeeding in pleasing Marisa.  </p><p> </p><p>Lyra wondered what he meant, as he didn’t mention specifics around her. It made Lyra slightly nervous, as anything her mother kept secret from her usually did not bode well. Lyra did find what he referred to as the telly as interesting wondering what he meant that she would like it. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra took bites of the cereal, which she found similar to the popcorn from the cinema where it tasted like wood shavings however it was very sweet which Lyra found she liked. Especially the shapes that were very soft and fluffy with colors on them. </p><p> </p><p>Soon she finished it as Marisa sat nursing the remnants of her coffee next to her. As Lyra had eaten, her mother stared at her as if analyzing her or looking for something. It was making Lyra even more uncomfortable than she already was. </p><p> </p><p>Marisa, noticing Lyra finished, then took the dishes away placing them in the kitchen sink for Boreal’s housekeeper to take care of. </p><p> </p><p>Marisa then suggested that they would then go get changed, Lyra had no idea what to expect having never worn clothes of this world before besides the pajamas she had been changed into by her mother while she had passed out. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra was escorted by her mother back towards the bedroom they had slept in for the night, Lyra reached the bed before slightly jumping upon it making Marisa cringe at the ungraceful ness of it. </p><p> </p><p>Pan jumped up on the bed next to Lyra sitting down as a tabby cat, before the golden monkey followed him by jumping on the bed as well as if to guard Lyra and Pan; watching them both protectively.  Lyra’s stomach suddenly churned from the motion of jumping on the bed or from something else, she breathed in suppressing it down. Lyra then gulped at the sight of her mother’s daemon being so close, it was a bit unsettling after having him attack Pan in the past and the previous fight between them. </p><p> </p><p>Marisa went over to retrieve the bag of clothes that Boreal had purchased for Lyra per her instructions on the girl’s clothes sizes.  </p><p> </p><p>“Here we are” </p><p> </p><p>Marisa then began emptying the bag of clothes upon the bed next to Lyra, Pan went to inspect the clothes as Lyra looked over her shoulder. Unsurprisingly most of the clothes were dresses, Lyra groaned at the sight. Pan shook his head in disgust causing Marisa’s eyebrows to furrow. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not wearing a dress”</p><p> </p><p>“Well no not today, you are going to be resting. It will be another pair of pajamas for you” It was a silent way of Marisa keeping Lyra there with her, no day clothes for her to run in. Run away from her. Marisa was packing away the clothes that Lyra wouldn’t be wearing back into the shopping bag, while Lyra watched her mother busying herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to take me back to our world?” Marisa’s eyes then went to Lyra’s innocent questioning ones, Marisa’s spirit lifted slightly as Lyra was asking about the future. A future with her. Lyra was curious what her mother’s plan was and if she would be truthful with her. She wished she had the alethiometer. </p><p> </p><p>“For now we are staying with Carlo, we are currently guests in his home. We will be staying here for a while until you are feeling better and more importantly until it is safe for us to go home”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a feeling your version of home is different than mine” Lyra spoke wistfully quipping under her breath, thinking of Jordan college as her home rather than the flat in London. Marisa had heard her. </p><p> </p><p>“I meant home with me” Marisa softly spoke some vulnerability within her voice, as she thought of Lyra and her together. Back as it had been for a time, it was a daydream for her. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra had thoughts of living with her mother once more, what it would be like now after everything. Lyra shut the thoughts down as she was brought back that Will was coming to rescue her soon. She shouldn’t entertain the idea, it would only lead to more pain when Lyra realized once more it wouldn’t work out. Lyra learned not to have false hope, however, she couldn’t help but feel deep down that she wanted to be wrong about her mother. To be surprised. </p><p> </p><p>It hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Marisa then handed the new set of pajamas towards Lyra for her to change, Lyra eyed the color of them and they looked soft. Which made her think about sleeping which to her, sounded nice at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>Marisa then made moves to help Lyra change only for her to look skeptical towards her mother. </p><p> </p><p>“I can change myself”</p><p> </p><p>“I recall when you lived with me, you still needed me to help from time to time” Marisa hid her crestfallen expression well, while the golden monkey had more trouble glancing sadly towards Pan inspecting him as if looking for something. </p><p> </p><p>“I learned how to do it myself” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right. Well, I’ll just be right outside the door. Encase you need me” </p><p> </p><p>Lyra nodded before she began to pick up the fresh pajamas, as Marisa bowed her head before exiting the bedroom to use the restroom to change. The golden monkey dejectedly left the room as if downcast and upset, Pan noticed his emotions. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra then got dressed soon after Marisa left, Lyra feeling her stomach churn once more began to shudder as a cold wind hit her back. She then got upset realizing just now that she really wasn’t feeling all too well like her mother had claimed. She hated that her mother was right, it made everything more complicated. How was she going to take care of herself after she escaped with Will.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock upon the door “Lyra are you finished?” Lyra didn’t answer, however went over to the door to open it. </p><p> </p><p>“All done?” Marisa analyzed Lyra’s face, which was growing paler.  Marisa grew concerned suddenly at the sight of her daughter, she clutched Lyra’s face in her hand brushing her thumb on her cheek softly for a moment; worry etched upon her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Lyra you look more flushed than before. Come, darling, let’s go sit down in the living room and see about that telly Carlo mentioned” </p><p> </p><p>Marisa quickly reached an arm out to bring Lyra close to her side comfortingly escorting her towards the stairs. Lyra surprisingly said nothing as she let her mother guide her down the stairs as if eager to go sit down and rest. </p><p> </p><p>Marisa brought Lyra over to the sofa to sit, Lyra feeling poorly instantly laid her head upon one of the pillows. She ended up closing her eyes for a bit as she began to have more shakes and shiver from some chills. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra laid on her side leaning on the pillow, with her eyes closed she felt a familiar hand check her forehead once more to find it much warmer than an hour ago. There was a dip on the sofa next to her as Marisa sat down close to Lyra. Marisa brushed Lyra’s hair from her forehead comfortingly, as Lyra had another shiver run through her. </p><p> </p><p>Pan leaped upon the sofa squeezing in between Marisa and Lyra getting close to Lyra, crawling onto her lap before laying down and purring. Lyra brought Pan close to her in her arms for comfort, the cold seeping in. Marisa seeing Lyra and Pan interact, her worry heightened on how Lyra must be feeling to let her guard down like this around her.  As Marisa observed Lyra quickly thinking about wanting to help her daughter, stood to retrieve the thermometer and a blanket for Lyra. </p><p> </p><p>As she went to get up to do so, suddenly Lyra moaned lightly noticing her. “Where are you going?” Lyra looked uneasy at being left alone, which highlighted even more how terrible and vulnerable she felt. </p><p> </p><p>Marisa’s eyes softened at Lyra’s reaction. “I’ll just be in the other room darling. I will be right back with a blanket” </p><p> </p><p>“Ok” Lyra mumbled feeling tired, a blanket sounds very nice at the moment as another chill passed over her. </p><p> </p><p>Marisa then exited the living room to retrieve things to help Lyra and fast, the golden monkey followed after her noticing that Lyra wouldn’t be going anywhere in her current state. </p><p> </p><p>As Lyra sat there she then went to lay upon the sofa, tucking her feet in feeling cold. Suddenly there was a shimmer in the air as a window was made. One wouldn’t notice it at first. </p><p> </p><p>Will peeking into the room, he noticed Lyra was alone and quickly cut the window wider before crossing through it. </p><p> </p><p>“Lyra!” he whispered sharply, seeing Lyra laying upon the sofa, Lyra then perked up upon seeing Will. She opened her eyes, however did not lift her head from the soft pillow. </p><p> </p><p>Will quickly made his way into the room coming over to Lyra’s side kneeling down beside her worried for her. He feared the worst of what Mr. Latrom must have done to Lyra along with that woman with the golden monkey. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew you would come back for me” Lyra spoke softly as she shook once more with another chill overcoming her body. There was sweat upon her forehead and the top of her hairline was moist from it. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I was, you didn’t think I would just leave you?” he asked her with a relieved smile upon his face, he was worried. Lyra looked ill like she had a fever like Will had a year ago when he had been ill himself. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra struggled trying to listen to him, she then glanced towards the doorway in fear and nervousness hoping her mother took longer getting that blanket. </p><p> </p><p>“Lyra you don’t look well” Will’s voice pulled Lyra back to focus on him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. You won’t be if they see you” Lyra spoke weakly now, looking as if she were going to fall asleep. She was becoming more exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>“Lyra, you're ill. You need a doctor, you can’t go anywhere. This isn’t good” Will worried as he noticed the state Lyra was in. This threw a wrench into their whole plan, Lyra needed medicine and a doctor. She needed to get better, there was no time. </p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t understand. You need to go before my mother comes back” Lyra stressed to Will.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly there were steps approaching the living room, Marisa had returned. </p><p> </p><p>She quickly noticed the boy by Lyra and the golden monkey then sprung into action. </p><p> </p><p>He leaped upon the back of the sofa, more importantly near Lyra protectively keeping her away from Will who jumped back in fright onto the floor. He raised the subtle knife in front of him for protection and fear. The golden monkey stood menacingly on the edge of the sofa putting a wedge between Lyra and Will. Lyra observed her mother’s daemon with fear as she clutched Pan to her tightly, she noticed he looked to be protecting Lyra and Pan. </p><p> </p><p>“Back away from my daughter” Marisa spoke with diction as she stressed her seriousness in her protective tone. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re Lyra’s mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am. Now….back away”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s ill, she needs help; a doctor. It’s not safe here with that man” Will pleaded with the woman, hoping she would help Lyra. She needed to get better if he ever was going to find his dad. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m looking after her, she is safe with me” Marisa stepped forward towards Will who faced her and the golden monkey. Confused and worried for Lyra who watched helplessly lying back upon the sofa her eyes wide with fear as she glanced at her mother frightened. </p><p> </p><p>Frightened of what her mother might do. The golden monkey shrieked out bearing his teeth in warning, ready to strike. </p><p> </p><p>“Will go!” Lyra cried out scared for her new brave friend. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly loud footsteps could be heard as Lord Boreal now entered the living room to see Will once more with the knife near Lyra. Will seeing he was outnumbered figured he should listen to Lyra and go once more. Seeing Lyra was being cared for, he felt better leaving to keep the knife and himself safe. </p><p> </p><p>Will looked to Lyra quickly “I will come back when you’re better, I’ll be watching. Making sure you won’t hurt her” his eyes flashed to Marisa before over at Boreal at the end of his sentence. </p><p> </p><p>Will faced Boreal with the knife pointed at the man in defense, the man had been inching closer into the room. </p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t getting the subtle knife and I will be back to rescue Lyra”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see about that William” Boreal then rushed at Will who then quickly escaped through the window he had made to enter and sealed before Boreal could reach him. </p><p> </p><p>Escaping and leaving Lyra once more. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Once again….the boy escaped” Marisa pointed out as she fanned the blanket she had retrieved over Lyra, who shivered once more in her sleep. She then sat next to Lyra who was now appearing to be sleeping across half the sofa. She had passed out once more once the excitement had died down and Will had disappeared once more. </p><p> </p><p>That boy, Marisa internally scoffed as she reflected back on his words. Rescue Lyra, as if she was in danger and needed saving. She was with her mother, safe. She didn’t need saving unless he thought Boreal a threat. Which Marisa knew to be somewhat valid, he was dangerous. She wouldn’t leave Lyra alone with the man, even if she knew how many lengths he would go to please her. He knew she cared about Lyra and for her, so he wouldn’t try anything to harm her however in order to get what he wanted. She wouldn’t put it past him. </p><p> </p><p>Boreal sat across from the sofa in a chair facing Marisa with frustration and disappointment clear upon his face. “I’m going to have to trap him and if that fails, I’ll be left with no choice however to pay his mother a visit”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think that to be wise?” </p><p> </p><p>“It will be worth it in the end, just like retrieving Lyra was worth it. She’s safe now once more in your arms” He gestured to Lyra upon the sofa sleeping away taken by her fever. </p><p> </p><p>“For now….He could have taken her. Lyra has a fever, she needs medicine. More importantly a doctor, she appears to be getting worse so I now have no choice” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll contact the doctor I know immediately, Lyra will be fine. As promised here is the object I described that will help” he retrieved a black plastic little box on a side table within the living room that he had placed down before. </p><p> </p><p>“He won’t be able to get her let alone far with her. Especially with this” He then slightly lifted the small black plastic box in his hands. Before going over to the sofa, he placed the small plastic box upon the table before opening it. </p><p> </p><p>“Give me her arm” Boreal suggested as he held something in his hand and reached out his other hand for Lyra’s arm. Marisa slightly unsure reached for Lyra’s arm which was free, Lyra didn’t even notice as she slept completely out of it from her raging fever. </p><p> </p><p>“This is a tracking bracelet”</p><p> </p><p>Boreal then made quick work as he then attached what appeared to be a thick bracelet upon Lyra’s wrist, which once he closed it. It clasped shut and a whirring sound sounded out as it locked into place. Boreal then softly let go of Lyra’s arm which the girl with her sleep shifted, surprisingly closer to Marisa which made her heart flutter. </p><p> </p><p>“There. Now. Wherever Lyra goes…...you will go. If she distances herself from you. It will pinpoint her exact location”  </p><p> </p><p>“Truly?” Marisa asked, surprised that an object could do such things, as they do not have something like it in their world. She would be able to locate Lyra at all times, should she ever get away from her again. She could simply find her right away, it helped slightly abate the fear and worry she held upon her shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Truly. A reassurance. Now all we need is the knife and once I do we’ll have everything”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t begin to tell you how much this means to me Carlo, thank you” </p><p> </p><p>Marisa smiled towards Boreal meeting his eyes, as they shared a silent look it lasted a moment as Marisa drew him in. She broke off the contact from Boreal down towards Lyra who was now sleeping against her upon the sofa, a warm smile upon her face. Boreal’s ego was stroked as he knew he was winning Marisa over, as long as the girl was cared for. Marisa would be pleased, she would see how he could provide for her. Together, they would be unstoppable. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go ring the doctor for Lyra” Boreal then stepped out to place a phone call on his cell phone, as Marisa stayed upon the sofa. She brought Lyra closer to her, which wasn’t much distance since the girl had snuggled up to her in her sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Lyra still shook from chills every couple of minutes, it unnerved Marisa to see Lyra so vulnerable. She had never seen her child ill before, the worry kept building the more she witnessed Lyra in this state. She hoped the doctor would hurry along soon to help because she didn’t have the faintest idea on how to help Lyra feel better.</p><p> </p><p>She had never had a child in her life or had to care for another person before in this way, she didn’t know how to be a mother. She was learning, she always had strived to adapt. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm...mum?” Lyra then murmured, getting Marisa’s attention, her eyes glistened as she froze at the word. Not imagining she would ever hear Lyra call her that. Her daughter had only referred to her as mother once before. In the intercision chamber, screaming in fright and before she had last seen her as she ran away. </p><p> </p><p>It was nice to hear, catching her off guard. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m here darling” she rubbed Lyra’s back comfortingly, shifting her in her arms. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m cold” Lyra softly spoke through tired sleepy feverish eyes, sounding innocent and more out of it than before. Marisa’s heart tightened with more worry as she heard the vulnerability in Lyra’s voice, she was looking to her to make her better.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here Lyra”  Marisa’s eyes fought off tears as she brought Lyra within her arms close to her, Lyra falling into her embrace. Accepting her.</p><p> </p><p>She cuddled with her daughter upon the sofa, Lyra facing her mother placed her head upon her shoulder. She covered her daughter with more of the blanket as she held Lyra to her chest as if holding her alone would help. Lyra sighed at the warmth from her mother as she shook from another chill, she cuddled up in her mother’s embrace clinging to her.  </p><p> </p><p>Lyra’s skin was fiery hot from her raging fever.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted her mother, she knew she was ill and she didn’t know what to do to feel better. Her mother would see to it that she got better, it was an instinct every child had. Mothers were meant to help, take care of, to soothe to nurture. Lyra sick with fever and not fully coherent clung to that, mother would take care of her. </p><p> </p><p>Marisa relished in being able to hold her daughter, to be so close after everything. It’s what she craved, Lyra needed her. Her daughter needed her and by the authority, she will be there to do so. She kissed Lyra’s feverish hot wet forehead with such love, Lyra’s eyes fluttered closed once more as she fell back under her fever.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama will take care of you. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere” </p><p> </p><p>She rocked Lyra within her arms, Lyra’s head tucked under her chin holding her child close. Marisa Coulter’s heart melted. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Will Parry watched from across the street as Lyra was still safe after he had once again left her, her mother, and the man it seemed wouldn’t harm her. Not that he knew of course, however for the time being it seemed Lyra was in capable hands. </p><p> </p><p>Still, Will was all alone. He needed Lyra’s help to find his father, he was stuck until she recovered from being ill. Which may take some time, he would hide out in Cittàgazze however once Lyra was better he planned to rescue her. He promised, Lyra was his friend. She needed his help. </p><p> </p><p>He walked back to the window he had first entered through, figuring he should walk to clear his head and to think. He still was vigilant as the cops were still actively searching for him, as he was walking something in him told him to walk back. </p><p> </p><p>He kept his hood down so as to not draw attention and to hide his face in case some cops got a glimpse of him. He hadn’t been looking where he was walking as he then found himself bumping into someone suddenly. Both of them stumbling to the ground, he knocked some papers out of their hands making quite a mess. </p><p> </p><p>Will grunted in pain as he peeled himself upright to stand back up from his half fall. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry are you alright?” Will inquired genuinely, sorry for knocking into someone else. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m quite alright. Are you alright?” Will then proceeded to pick up the loose papers with the person he bumped into, having yet to look up and see them. </p><p> </p><p>He then handed all the papers he collected from the ground, he noticed they had equations on them and seemed to be academic works. Something stuck out to him though, upon the top paper he had stacked was a familiar name he had heard in quick ramblings. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I think I’m- Dr. Mary Malone?”  Will then looked up towards the woman, Mary met Will’s eyes just then surprised he knew her name. She didn’t recognize the boy, perhaps he was a student she had forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>“Do I know you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we’ve never met. I’m a friend of someone who visited you recently. A Lyra Silvertongue” </p><p> </p><p>“You know Lyra?” Mary’s kind eyes widened at his words. </p><p> </p><p>“I think she’s in danger” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hold Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So from what I’m understanding is that Lyra is being held by her mother and a man. Who threatened your mother and attacked you in order to get a knife you retrieved for him” Mary exclaimed after sipping from her tea in her office with Will sitting across from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he stole Lyra’s alethiometer. We went to get it back however he refused only to agree that if we fetched a knife for him he would exchange it for the alethiometer. Only when we went to get the knife, we found out how important the knife is and that it shouldn’t fall into Mr. Latrom’s hands. So Lyra and I snuck into his house to get the alethiometer anyway, we didn’t plan on Lyra’s mother suddenly being there. Lyra and her mother fought while the man kept demanding the knife, he threatened my mum. Lyra’s mother wouldn’t let her go and all I could do was run away and leave her behind'' Will seemed frantic as he retold the events of what had happened, his guilt seeping through about not being able to escape with Lyra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will…..I’m so sorry all that happened to you” Mary looked to Will sympathetically with concern in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m such a terrible friend” Will muttered, keeping his head down in thought upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Don’t you say that. You tried so much to help Lyra….Sometimes there’s only so much we can do….Did Lyra mention her relationship with her mother much?” Mary comforted Will feeling for him and Lyra, bewildered by the circumstances and how fate brought all of this together and was connected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, she only ever mentioned her father. He….” Will seemed to have a sudden dark look upon his face as he hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He….what Will?” Mary pried concerned even more so for Lyra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He killed her best friend” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary could only gasp with no sound, as what she remembered Lyra telling her was explained in a new horrific detail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Lyra……..she had told me her best friend just died. I would have never imagined her own father would have been the one responsible…...and her mother. Lyra refused for me to call her for help when she visited me, I knew there was trouble at home. I didn’t want to pry….oh my we need to call child services” Mary was extremely worried for Lyra, the girl had been chased with a cause by a policeman and seemed to have some trouble at home. Now Mary knew more, she felt she needed to help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary then reached for her cellphone upon her desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait no!” Mary stopped at Will’s shout, Will had his hand out to stop her reaching out as he turned to meet Mary’s eyes once more hesitantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much did Lyra tell you about where she’s from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra appeared to have sweated right through her pajamas, as her fever worsened another hour passed. Her hair was moist from sweat and she kept shivering every minute, she snuggled into Marisa even further. She could feel Lyra’s skin was scathingly hot and her shivers, all Marisa could do was shush Lyra every time she moaned and whined through her sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra’s breathing started to get more difficult and labored as if she was short of breath, Lyra started lightly wheezing every other breath as her chest tightened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa’s patience on not acting to help her child was waning thinner and thinner the worse Lyra seemed to get as time wore on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carlo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly entered the living room at Marisa’s loud booming commanding voice, he could see upon her face she was becoming unnerved by waiting to see her gripping Lyra towards her protectively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boreal could see now how worse the girl has gotten, she was clearly sweating through her clothes and her hair was damp. It wasn’t boding well, he quickly checked his mobile to see if there was a message from his medical contact on what was taking so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s getting worse!” Marisa snapped protectively at Boreal clearly worried for her daughter, she needed immediate assistance now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call my contact again, I am sorry it is taking so long. This is ridiculous” Boreal quickly reassured Marisa not wishing to anger or upset the woman to fall out of her good graces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See to it that you do, if they don’t arrive soon. I will be forced to take Lyra myself for help and we don’t want to draw attention to ourselves”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No we don’t want that, people will begin to ask questions. You don’t have any documentation for yourself or Lyra. The government in this world would be all over you and would take Lyra away. Let me look after you two, my contact will be here soon” Boreal tried to convince Marisa speaking quickly that he was the best bet, that he was reliable and he wanted to prove it to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa kept a hard look upon her face as Boreal then stepped into the hall to place a phone call to his contact, while all Marisa could do was hold Lyra tight for the time being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra shifted within her arms moaning as she laid her head against Marisa’s shoulder for comfort.  Marisa looked down upon her ailing child, she felt helpless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in a different world, she found Lyra and she was in her arms however was ill. It dawned on her that she hadn’t the faintest idea on how to comfort and or care for Lyra as her mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra was deteriorating and if she didn’t receive medical help soon, Marisa would be left with no choice but to venture out and find Lyra some help regardless of suspicions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra then began to become antsy within Marisa’s arms as she began to moan more as if more uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa snapped into action the minute Lyra began to gag, her face with sweat upon it and her stomach lurching. She nearly carried Lyra to the restroom straight away blanket and all passing Boreal in the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra couldn’t hold it in as she threw up all over Boreal as they passed him, some of it getting upon his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frantically called after Marisa as he was still currently on the phone with his contact. Boreal exclaimed in surprise in reaction to it before nearly gagging himself from the smell. He quickly shouted through the phone that if his contact wasn’t there within the next thirty minutes there would be hell to pay before hanging up. He then took off upstairs to change out of his shirt quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa had just made it to the restroom with Lyra before the girl now slightly awake was throwing up once more within the loo upon the floor. Lyra’s stomach lurched as she heaved, Marisa held her upon her lap on the cold tile floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa moved Lyra’s hair from her face as Lyra threw up, Lyra felt downright awful her body ached all over. Lyra cried from muscle pain as she struggled gripping the loo in a death grip, Marisa held Lyra against her and soothed her whispering sweet nothings and reassurances in her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost over, you’ll be alright sweetheart….I’m here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra felt so exhausted and weak from it all, once she finally emptied her stomach of everything into the toilet she collapsed back into her mother. Marisa quickly flushed it away and started to clean Lyra. The golden monkey who had carried Pan gently placed him down on Lyra’s lap before getting a cold wet flannel for Marisa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed it to her as he watched on as Marisa wiped and cleaned Lyra’s face and surprisingly Lyra let Marisa mother her and take care of her. Lyra relaxed at the heavenly touch of the cold flannel upon her face and then eventually upon her forehead. She kept her eyes closed for the most part because of the headache and exhaustion she was experiencing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra whined from her stomach pain and exhaustion, confused and clearly out of it. Marisa’s face softened as she heard her, she cleaned Lyra’s face with another wet flannel while she held her daughter within her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sssshhh it’s alright, let mama take care of you…...Come” Marisa then made moves to lift Lyra with all of her strength, it was difficult however she managed with Lyra half leaning on her. Marisa brought Lyra back into the living room and laid her back upon the sofa. Marisa reassured Lyra that she would be alright, that she would make everything better. Marisa internally worried if she had the power to do so, she prayed to the authority for strength and for her child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Lyra was somewhat settled back upon the sofa, Marisa covered her once more with the blanket. Only this time Marisa hadn’t sat down with Lyra for she nervously paced and glanced out the windows looking for Carlo’s so called medical contact to arrive to help Lyra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa hated waiting and sitting around, she stopped for a moment as she glanced towards Lyra sleeping upon the sofa. A wretched sad look passed over her face as her inner turmoil bubbled to the surface as her motherly instincts told her she needed to do something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was when Carlo emerged from upstairs with a fresh shirt on that the doorbell finally rang out, Carlo quickly clutching his phone in one hand before placing it into his pocket. He opened the front door greeting the doctor and ushering him into the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa could hear the muffled voice of an apology of being tardy, something about their car breaking down and getting it repaired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, where is the patient?” the doctor asked as he glanced inside the rest of the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In here, come quickly” Carlo then showed him towards the living room where Lyra was in a deep sleep having some trouble breathing and Marisa stood by her side waiting for the doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Underneath the sofa the golden monkey took Pan within his arms cuddling him close keeping quiet and out of sight. As soon as the doctor was in view Marisa flashed a small smile more of a grimace upon her face as her anxiety peaked as well as eased at the doctor’s arrival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello I’m Dr. Chase Richards” doctor Chase held out his hand to greet Marisa respectfully, seeing her waiting for his arrival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being here, Dr. Richards. I would have preferred it to be sooner you see my daughter has not been feeling well. I’m awfully worried”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mr. Latrom had told me over the phone. I’m going to need to examine her to determine what is ailing her. Is there any information you can tell me that might help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa then moved slightly out of the way revealing Lyra to the doctor who was lying still asleep upon the sofa, she then sat upon it near Lyra’s leg’s where there was space. Marisa then bagan to hurriedly spout off information hoping to help the doctor figure out what was wrong with her child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's just recently vomited, she’s been sweating for hours and her forehead’s been warm since this morning”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor then kneeled at the couch going down to Lyra’s level placing his doctor’s bag upon the floor next to him. Noticing the sweat profusing from Lyra’s forehead listening to Marisa he quickly opened his bag reaching in for his thermometer and taking Lyra’s temperature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa watched the man like an overprotective hawk, every move he made while Boreal stood watching the man as well with his arms crossed waiting. Boreal saw how concerned Marisa was and how she fawned over the girl it made jealousy surge through him, he kept it at bay as he kept his patience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thermometer beeped momentarily causing the man’s face to scrunch up very concerned at the reading, he quickly then put his thermometer down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try waking her” he then instructed Marisa who then gently shook Lyra in attempts to wake her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lyra” Marisa’s eyes widened as more seconds went on and Lyra’s eyes did not open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lyra!” Marisa began to become alarmed when Lyra still failed to stir, her heart began to jump. Boreal stepped further in the room at Marisa’s insistent grave worried voice as Lyra failed to wake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her temperature is dangerously high. We need to get it down now or Lyra will be in danger. Do you have a bath?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Upstairs!” Boreal shouted as he realised the severity of the situation, seeing the doctor and Marisa greatly distressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quick. Come help me carry her” Boreal stepped into action he needed to help Lyra for if something happened to the girl that he could have prevented. His power over Marisa would fade and he would be made her greatest enemy ranked higher than Asriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa could only watch as they lifted her child up carrying her off the sofa, she was immensely worried as her heart jolted within her chest. It was akin to the moment she had seen Lyra within the intercision machine at Bolvangar about to be severed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boreal and Dr.  Richards quickly swept Lyra up carrying her hurriedly and carefully towards and up the stairs as Marisa frantically followed the men keeping up on their heels as they carried her child. The golden monkey quickly emerged from under the sofa crying out in despair knowing desperately that Pan and Lyra could not be apart, he cried out as he ran to keep with Marisa as they ran up the stairs after Lyra, Boreal and Dr. Richards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They barged open the upstairs bathroom door as they carried Lyra into the room, Lyra began to feel the distance between her and Pan and cried out scared and frantic her eyes still closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pan!” Lyra cried as Marisa reached the bathroom doorway, seeing Boreal and Dr. Richard placing Lyra within the empty bathtub leaving her pajamas on. Lyra was beginning to freak out, seeking out her daemon scared feeling that they had been separated from each other at a distance; their connection strained.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pan!” Dr. Richards quickly turned on the tap running freezing cold water within the bathtub, he placed the drain stopper so the bathtub began to fill. Marisa quickly reached the bathtub going down upon her knees to be by Lyra’s side, her hand reaching out for Lyra in an attempt to comfort her only to not be able to. The golden monkey hid behind the bathtub out of view holding Pan close, petting him desperately trying to soothe him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lyra...mama is here, you're alright" Marisa tried to reassure her fever hazed daughter calling out through the noise of Lyra struggling within the bath as Boreal and Dr.Richards attempted to restrain her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra continued to struggle within the bathtub even more so as the cold water began to fill up around her, fever ridden she wasn’t fully aware about what was happening. Lyra had tears running down her cheeks, all she wanted was her daemon she wanted him close. The cold of the water was reminding her of bolvangar, her mind brought dark memories of it to her forefront. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Lyra thrashed within the bathtub as if to fight to get out, Dr. Richards attempted to stop Lyra’s movements as she splashed some water out of the tub onto the tile flooring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She needs to soak her head in the water. She needs to stay still until her fever goes down. If her temperature doesn’t decrease soon she’ll need to go to hospital!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lyra, stop!” Boreal grunted as he and Dr. Richards still attempted to keep Lyra still, who cried and fought them both. To Lyra she was dreaming that she was back within the intercision machine in Bolvangar, Pan next to her in a separate cage where she couldn’t touch him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pa..Mmm...mmo....Mother…...Mother!” Lyra then cried out desperately, calling out for the one person she wished would save her. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She's your daughter….Our child...She needs her mother!" Asriel's voice insisted pleading with her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Marisa, look at her.....Please just hold her" Asriel's broken voice begged as baby Lyra's cries echoed in her memories.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Marisa’s heart dropped to her stomach as an overwhelming feeling took over her as she then stood up quickly before moving Boreal and Dr. Richards out of the way away from her child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa without a thought climbed into the icy cold water of the bathtub and reached down shifting Lyra within the water. Marisa then laid down placing Lyra on her lap on top of her holding her close. Her body shook at the cold, however she paid it no mind for she had one thing on her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding her child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa lulled Lyra's head to her shoulder where the water level was currently. Lyra gasped in shock at the water, however at being in her mother's arms sensing her touch bagan to calm down within seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa brushed her thumb upon Lyra's cheek lovingly with care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mama" Lyra said softly relaxing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa froze as she heard the very word she never thought her daughter would call her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marisa at that moment didn't care that Boreal and a stranger were watching. Marisa Coulter shed a tear as Lyra stilled within her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyra needed her and she was never going to let her go.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a thought other friends and I had. I wrote this relatively quickly, it's going to be updated soon again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>